


Forever and Always

by Itoma



Category: ThunderCats and Inuyasha crossover
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic battle Kagome was sealed away inside the jewel of four souls, only to be released thousands of years later and found by the current Lord of the ThunderCats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Forever and Always_

_Forever and Always_

ThunderCats/Inuyasha

Liono/Kagome

Disc.: I own nothing save for this plot.

Kagome sighed for roughly the ten millionth time, as she looked about her crystal prison. She had no idea how long she had been inside it, at this point it had felt like decades, centuries, aeons. Her emotions had grown dull as it had been such a long time since she had given up hope.

A long time since she had heard her mothers voice out side her prison as she lay on her death bed, speaking soft wishes to see her beloved daughter one last time before she passed, wishes that where never granted, but heard none the less. She remembered crying as she listened to her mother breath her final breath.

Then she remembered the voice of her brother as he spoke to, what Kagome believed, his daughter as he explained the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls. Of the brave girl who fought to save the world along side her companions, the brave girl who was her aunt. She remembered crying when her niece asked Souta where her auntie was, and Souta gave a deep heartfelt sigh in return.

After that she remembered, listening to her niece cry to her father, about how she had lost her aunties precious jewel, when really their cat Buyo the Second had grabbed the pretty jewel and stashed it away in one of its secret hiding places in their home. She remembered shouting and banging her fists against her crystalline prison trying to tell them where she was, but they couldn't hear her.

That was her curse, to be forever imprisoned in the Jewel of Four Souls to hear the voices of those around her but to never converse with them, to only be released when all she loved and cared for had died. Unfortunately for her she loved and cared for more then just humans, there were demons as well, demons who could live till the end of the world, one of which was too proud to die for the freedom of a mere human.

Sometimes she wondered why she ever cared for Sesshoumaru. Oh wait, he is the brother of her best friend and first real crush, and he aided in the battle of the Jewel, protected her when no one else was physically able. And when he was standing there before her holding off the hoards of demon, while she shot down the flying demons, she couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye, seeing him standing there like a dam holding off a rushing river, protecting her when there was no real benefit for him, he could have just let her die and killed Naraku him self. But he didn't, he showed that he cared for her to some degree.

And that brought her back to the final scene.. that one moment that sealed her fate. She stood alone against him, the moon light shown through the clouds as a light rain drizzled down upon them, her friends lay on the ground around her each of them bleeding and injured. She aimed her arrow at him... and fired. As her holy energies ate away at his body slowly, he cursed her. He held out the completed Jewel in his hand and called upon its power one last time. Slowly around her the blood of her friends rose into the air, small red droplets of life twisting and churning as they swirled around her. She tried to stop it, letting loose what little power she had left before her body began to fade slowly and turn to dust. Dust which was soon swallowed through a vortex into the jewel. The blood of her loved ones being used to contain her for eternity, coating the Jewel. After that the jewel was no longer its pristine pink color, it looked as if it had become a dark scarlet ruby.

Now here she was, alone. A cursed girl trapped in a cursed jewel. She didn't age, she didn't eat, she didn't drink, she looks just as she did the day she went down the well with Mistress Centipede. But even though she didn't eat or drink, it didn't mean she hadn't wanted to, her throat burned from the need to drink even a simple glass of water. Her stomach ached and growled for a meal of any portion. But she ignored it, the pain had dulled of the time of her imprisonment. At first it was excruciating, but now it felt like a simple itch that she could never scratch.

Leaning her head back in her scarlet cell, she wondered. "How long until I'm free?"

(border)

With a fierce grunt, he tore open a large rusted door, his wild fire like hair whipped in the air that blew out of the room he had just gained access to. His golden topaz eyes darted around the confines of the room as he saw a small back container on the far side of the space.

"Snnnaaaarrrrf! Liono! where are you? Snarf, snarf."

Liono rolled his eyes as the tired old voice reached his ears, looking back he watched as his keeper from when he was a child came rushing around the corner of the old building. The small red feline-lizard being ran straight up to him and stood up on his long tail so he could speak to Liono with out having to crane his neck all the way back.

"I'm right here Snarf," Liono sighed, as he turned back and walked into the room, ignoring the small lecture on "running off on his own" that the snarf was most likely giving him at the moment. Spying the small black box again Liono walked over to it and crouched down, looking over the small container with a curious glint to his cat like eyes he paid no attention as his keeper came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Snarf! Liono are you even listening to me?" Snarf groaned as he peered over the Thundarian Lord's broad shoulder.

"Yes yes of course Snarf... I'm just trying to figure out how to open this box," Liono replied, as he looked the box over until he found a small nob of sorts and a handle. Trying to twist the nob he found it to be heavily rusted, when it didn't move he went for the handle turning it slightly, Liono's eyes glinted as some rust fell from from the handle as a small click was heard. With the handle turned down he found it to be unlocked but the small door didn't budge.

"I think its rusted shut Liono, snaarf snarf."

"I noticed, Snarf," Liono said as he rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the handle, the muscles in his arm bulging, he gave a short grunt as he ripped the small door open. With the container open he gave a soft sigh as he looked inside, seeing only a small red jewel attached to a silver chain. Reaching in and pulling it out Liono held it close to his eye as he looked it over.

"What is that? Snarrf?" Snarf question, as he leaned in to inspect it as well.

"I think its called a ruby snarf... but I've never seen one so dark a shade before"

(border)

Kagome's eye snapped open.

Voices... She could hear them. Some one had found the Jewel!

The first was deep, masculine, and warm; it caused a slight shiver to run up her spine, it made her think of warm melted chocolate, causing her mouth to water. The second voice was kind of raspy and made her think of a squeaky toy, but she chuckled none the less as it was cute how the second voice stated "snarf" over and over again.

Placing a hand against the crystalline ruby wall, she looked at nothing in particular, a smile on her face. Finally after so long she would be able to hear voices, as crazy as that sounded, something to take her mind off the burning itch in the back of her throat and the endless years of silence. Now if only this damn curse would break.

(border)

Liono held the small ruby up to his eye, observing the perfect circular curve of the jewel, before his eye caught on to a small pink glow that brightened and dimmed in the center of the ruby.

"Snarf have a look at this... there is a small glow in the center of it," He stated as he held the jewel up for Snarf holding it perfectly still between his index finger and thumb.

"Snarf, you're right Liono. I wonder what that is all about," The snarf commented, as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, lets head back to Cat's Lair and take a look at it with some of the equipment we have there," Liono spoke, clenching his hand around the ruby as he stood up and turned to leave the room. And just as he was about to exit the building, a loud snarl met his ears, causing him to freeze in place as his free hand wrapped around the handle of the sword of omens.

"Snarrrf what the-"

"Shh, Snarf," Liono hissed quietly, eying the entryway warily.

The snarl came closer now, the sound of it causing the debilitated walls of the building to shake slightly.

Suddenly the snarl stopped, only to be replaced by something very large ramming into the wall opposite of the doorway, causing a large crack to spiderweb across it and making the entire structure of the building groan heavily.

Eyes going wide the Lord of the Thundercats quickly picked up snarf and tucked him under one arm as he drew the Sword of Omens with his other hand, the jewel still clenched in the hand that held Snarf in place, and darted out of the building.

And in the nick of time too, as soon as he was a small distance from it a large white beast came barreling thru it, tearing the building to pieces in a matter of seconds. Its large red eyes glaring down at Liono as a snarl ripped past its muzzle, white fur covered his body, while a blue crescent moon adorned its forehead.

Looking up at the large frenzied creature in awe Liono placed Snarf back down on the ground, before quickly shaking off his amazement and held the Sword of Omens out before him with both hands the jewel dangling from its chain around his wrist, taking a offensive stance as he eyed the large beast.

 _"So tired..."_

Snarf yelped loudly, as a deep _ancient_ voice rumbled through the clearing that surrounded where the ancient building once stood.

"Tired? Hello," Liono asked, with a bewildered look set upon his features.

 _"Time... is near... so long... can you.. free her?"_

"What is near? And who am I freeing," The thundarian lord questioned, a confused look upon his features.

 _"Promise... to keep her.. safe... protect her.. always and forever"  
_

"As the Lord of the Thundercats it is my duty to protect any and all forms of life, but who is she... who am I to protect," Liono continued, relaxing his body as he stepped closer.

 _"Jewel... curse... PROMISE!"_

"Alright I promise... I'll protect her, whoever she is. But where will I find her?"

 _"Just... wait..."_

(border)

Kagome was kind of freaking out at this point. That deep voice... she couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was making her worry for her newest keepers of the jewel. Something with a voice like that couldn't be anything good. But she after she stood in silence for a short amount of time she wondered what had happened. It really sucked to be stuck inside of this damn prison.

(border)

The large beast laid down on the ground, and gave a few shaky breathes, its large eyes struggling to keep open before they eventually closed and the beast slowly turned to stone, its body transforming into a large dark gray statue in the middle of the clearing.

"Snaaarf... what was that thing?"

"I don't know Snarf... I just wish I knew who I had just promised to protect for _always and forever_ , and where to find her," Liono spoke softly, his eyes kept trained on the large statue.

"Didn't it say something about the jewel, snarf snarf," Snarf stated, as he came to stand on his hind legs next to Liono his height only coming up to the his lord's knee.

"It did," Liono stated, as he brought the pink jewel up to his eyes for him to look at again. Wait... pink?

As the glow in the middle of the jewel began to grow, Liono quickly averted his gaze, a startled grunt escaping his lips as snarf squealed in terror and ran for the thick vegetation of the forest that surrounded the clearing, the glow quickly becoming a bright light that would of blinded those who looked into it before it died down.

"I'm free?"

Hearing the soft voice Liono opened his eyes again to find the jewel no longer dangling from his wrist but hanging from its chain around the slim crème colored neck of a young woman. Her startling sapphire eyes looking up at him in wonder and amazement.

"Who.. Who are you?" Liono asked slowly, his golden topaz eyes captivated by her's.

"My.. ahem.. name is Kagome," She spoke slowly, her dry throat irritating her slightly, as she ran her right hand through her long black tresses unconsciously as she stared up at her, for all intents and purposes, hero.

"Where did you.. come from?" He asked, his eyes now slowly going down her from, taking in the simple white spaghetti strap dress that clung to her body.

She went silent, her eyes wide as she placed her hands behind her back and slowly began to walk around the tall male before her, her gaze roving over his well muscled form. Liono stood still as she observed him, turning his head to watch her, but keeping his feet firmly planted in place.

Coming to a stop in front of Liono once again, she lightly held up the pink jewel that hung from around her neck and lightly tapped it with her index finger, "From in here," She stated.

"From that small jewel, how? Why?" He questioned, ready to start an onslaught of questions until a pained look came across her features, "You know what... never mind My name is Liono, now come on lets get you home."

"Home," Kagome spoke, her voice quiet, timid, on the verge of breaking.

"Yes," He spoke softly, as he placed and arm around her shoulders and slowly led her out of the clearing, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she looked over her shoulder at the large canine like statue they left behind in the clearing.

(border)

The journey through the forest took some time, the young woman walked a little slower then Liono, but fortunately she seemed to have cheered up after a while, her eyes darting around the foliage and trees of the forest with curiosity. But once they reached the edge of the forest, she gave a soft gasp of awe.

There across a small canyon and bridge stood the magnificent Cat's Lair. The large onyx colored head of the keep turning its red gaze towards Liono and his companions as they crossed the large bridge.

"This is Cat's Lair, our home on this planet," Liono stated, his voice filled with pride as he looked up at the towering structure, with Snarf standing next to him and mimicking his pose.

"Your home?" Kagome spoke, her stomach giving a soft growl, causing her to blush profusely.

" _Our_ , home. This is your home now too, for as long as you want it to be," Liono spoke with a chuckle as he turned to her, holding out his hand and gesturing for her to follow him with it.

"Yep yep, snarf." Snarf spoke, as he scurried over to her and lightly pushed her forward.

"But why," she questioned.

"Because I promised I would take care of you, and the Lord of the Thundercats, never goes back on a promise," Liono answered, as he slowly walked in step with her leading her up the flight of stairs to the front door to the Cat's Lair.

"Liono!"

"Liono!," Came the twin voices of Wilykit and Wilykat, as the large door was suddenly flung open.

(border)

Kagome sat a large circular table surrounded by chairs, her eyes darting around the room nervously. Each chair housed a member of the Thunder Cats; Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, the kittens, Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O. Liono stood behind her, his hand resting on the back of the chair.

"Everyone.. I would like you to meet Kagome, my ward," He spoke, his deep voice sounding through the room.

The young woman could almost feel herself shrinking in her seat, as the eyes of everyone minus her and Liono went wide with surprise, a heavy blush staining her cheeks.

"Wha-when did this happen," Panthro quickly questioned, standing up from his chair.

"Ah.. well let me explain," Liono began to answer, before a soft hand reached back and touched his.

"No wait, Liono let me.. I do believe I owe you an explanation as well," Kagome spoke softly as she stood from her chair and took the jewel from her neck and placed it on the table, "This is the Jewel of Four Souls..."

(border)

The last half an hour seemed like a long one... well for Kagome at least, the Thundercats all seemed so engrossed in her tale, each of them displaying some form of interest, from Panthro's inquisitive stare to the kittens' awe inspired gaze. But now she was nearing the end of the tale.

"... And then at the last moment, before he died he used what little power he had left to seal me away in this jewel, using the blood of my friends as the lock and key," She spoke sullenly, her eyes hollow as she gazed down at the innocent pink jewel before her on the table.

"So how long have you been inside this jewel, Kagome," Panthro asked, stroking his chin with his hands.

"I'm not sure... it was around the 1500's AD when I was sealed inside it... do you know what the year is perhaps," Kagome returned, answering his question with a question of her own.

"1500 AD? When was that," Tygra spoke up.

"I'm guessing a really really really long time ago," Kagome said, as she slowly sat back down in her chair, clenching her hands in her lap only to look up when she felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, her eyes meeting Liono's as he gave her a soft smile.

"Well it must have been centuries ago, since there are no remaining ruins of this civilization you described in your story.. what did you call it again," Tygra spoke again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tokyo," She answered; her voice cracked.

The cracking of her voice did not go unnoticed as the room suddenly went quiet, each of its denizens giving her a sympathetic look.

"Here, Kagome come with me, I'll show you to your room," Cheetara spoke, suddenly out of her chair and next to her, Pumyra directly behind her as she quickly whisked the human woman out of the room before the tears began to fall.

"Poor girl, there is no physical evidence of her time left, that last structure which could have given us clues is currently resting under the stone remnants of a demon lord. So we have no way of determining how long she has been sealed in this jewel," Tygra stated walking over and picking up the small pink orb eying it closely as it seemed to darken in color.

"Well regardless of how long she has been inside this gem, shes one of us now, so please be patient with her if she has questions of how our technology works or about the surrounding area or anything at all," Liono stated, taking the jewel from Tygra and glaring down at it. The jewel darkened just the tiniest bit more.

"Of course Liono, but might I suggest we give her some chores to do around the Lair, give her something to do during the day, a routine to help her adjust to living here, perhaps it'll take her mind off of her.. rather long past" Panthro commented, coming to stand next to his Lord.

"That sounds like a great idea Panthro, snarf would enjoy having her company during the day," Liono answered, his mood brightening slightly.

(border)

The dark haired woman broke down the second she was out of the room, the female cheetah calmly escorting her down the hall way as Pumyra walked next to them giving Kagome's shoulder a soft rub now and then.

"Gone.. they're all gone... I'm in some different time again, with no way back this time, everyone... is dead... and I'm all alone," She sobbed quietly, as Cheetara lead her into a room at the end of a corridor, she hadn't been paying attention where they were going, she was just grateful the two feline women had managed to help her escape the conference room before she let loose the flood gates.

Looking over and giving Pumyra a worried look, Cheetara lead Kagome to the single bed in the middle of the room and sat her down softly rubbing her back with one hand.

"Kagome... I can't pretend to understand how horrible this experience has been for you, but I will tell you that you are not alone, this is your home now, and all of us will be here for you. I'm Cheetara by the way and this lovely lady next to you is Pumyra, sorry we didn't go through introductions earlier," Cheetara spoke.

Kagome gave a soft hiccup in return, closing her eyes as the cheetah's soft willowy voice rung through her ears, the gentle sound and the thought of not being alone calming her greatly.

"Thank you," She returned weakly, wiping her tears from her cheeks, "its very nice to meet you both."

Pumyra was the next to speak, grasping Kagome's chin softly and turning it to face her.

"Are you hungry, Kagome," The Puma asked, concern glinting her cat like eyes. Her answer was a loud grumble that seemed to echo ominously in the small bed room.

Kagome squeaked with embarrassment as she closed her eyes and nodded her head vehemently in affirmation, her cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment," Pumyra chuckled, as she stood from the bed and left the room. As soon as she left Liono came in.

"Kagome," He spoke, drawing Cheetara and Kagome's attention, as he stood in the door way idly rolling the jewel around in the palm of his hand, "You left this behind."

Kagome gave a soft gasp in reply before quickly reaching up and grabbing the purple jewel hastily, the small orb giving a soft gleam of light before returning to its pristine pink coloring upon contact with her skin.

Liono's eyes widened upon seeing the glow and the rapid change of the jewel's color, before quickly shaking it off, remembering her description of her purification abilities during her story, and crouching down before her and gently taking her free hand in his.

"Thank you, for returning this... I can't believe I left it behind," She said with a tired sigh, as Cheetara rubbed her back.

"Your welcome Kagome," Liono said, softly rubbing the pad of this thumb against the back of her hand, "May I speak to you for a moment."

"Oh, of course of course," She stammered, slowly pulling her hand back from his.

"Alone.. please," Liono spoke, looking over to Cheetara, who gave a soft nod and left the room, "Thank you Cheetara."

Turning back to Kagome, he gave her an awkward smile, moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Kagome," He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I.. I'm.. I don't know.. so much has happened in the past day. I spilled my life story to a bunch of people who I hardly know, everyone I know is dead and gone, the world has changed so much from what I remember, and I was … Freed... the one thing I've waited for for so long has happened," She spoke, before she went wide eyed and looked around. Everything suddenly seemed so surreal in the one moment, like it was a dream, she thought as she took in every detail of the empty room from the stone walls to the simple night stand next to the bed with blue sheets and blankets to Liono.

Liono with his perfect topaz eyes, strong cleft chin, fiery red hair, lightly bronzed skin wrapped around bulging biceps... Then before she could stop herself, Kagome placed both hands on either side of his face and swept down, slanting her lips against his.

(border)

It had been three weeks since the kiss, and Kagome avoided being alone with Liono at all costs, but aside from that her mental condition had improved greatly, she hummed to her self while scrubbing pots, laughed joyously when she played with the twins, and smiled happily when she spent her nights in the lab assisting Tygra with his experiments.

How that last bit came about, you ask? Well in process of avoiding Liono one night she came upon Tygra's research lab, and a disgruntled Tygra. He had been trying desperately to mix multiple kinds of chemicals to form a synthetic fuel source, but it had been failing horribly because he couldn't purify the the chemicals enough to remove any and all variables that had been causing each experiment to explode in his face, almost literally. Then one night on her way back to her room, Kagome came upon Tygra, covered in soot from head to toe, hacking and wheezing. When she asked what was wrong, he simply waved it off as a failed experiment, before suddenly a glint came to his eyes. And with that he put her ability to purify to work, turns out, demons and the jewel aren't the only things she can purify, with a bit of concentration she can completely purify the chemicals into their most potent forms.

This whole event didn't go unnoticed by Liono though, he had been trying to get her alone so he could talk with her for weeks, but to no avail. Some how that black haired beauty had managed to slip passed him every time he got close. He understood what the meaning behind the kiss was, it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, she was so happy to be free that she kissed the person responsible. But for Liono, when it happened, it was like fireworks went off in his mind, and to this day there isn't a night that goes by where he doesn't think about how soft her lips where against his own, her hot breath against his face, and from their his mind would trail off to more sinful things.

Of course that wasn't all he was thinking about, with her avoiding him like the plague, he had been forced to watch from afar as she went about her daily life helping everyone, conversing with everyone, but him... of course. Now at this point our Lord of the ThunderCats found him self to be hopelessly in love with her, everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her kindness and caring, even her innate ability to trip over nothing and bring complete destruction in her wake, single-handedly causing a massive chemical reaction with a wide variety of Tygra's experiments and causing the upper half of the lair to smell like cheese and medicinal ointments for a week. (that is a story for another time)

But now here he was standing outside of Tygra's lab, listening to their idle conversation as they went about the lab, purifying and mixing chemicals.

"So Tygra, what do you do exactly out side of the lab, like for fun," Kagome asked, as she lightly pressed her finger to the side of a glass beaker, a small light emanating from her finger tip through the light blue liquid in the container.

"Out side the lab? I'm not sure, I enjoy working with my experiments so much I hardly ever leave the lab, that is unless there is trouble and the others need my help," Tygra stated, swirling a pink liquid in one hand and a green in the other holding them up to the light to see small black specs floating around inside their respective glass containers, "here, Kagome, two more for you to purify. Now why this sudden interest in what I do for fun?"

"Oh, no reason, I just don't think it can be healthy to stay in this lab all day," She replied, retrieving the pink and green liquids after handing over the blue.

"Well I'm not in the lab all day, I go out once and a while to get some fresh air, as a matter of fact tomorrow I need to head out to retrieve some more minerals and specimens to experiment with, I'll probably be gone until tomorrow with the thunder tank," He said, pouring the blue liquid into a small dish and moved it under a microscope.

"Oh really? Would you mind if I came," Kagome asked, timidly.

"No its fine Kagome, I don't think you want to be stuck out in the mountains with me over night, I think it might be better if you stay here, Liono said he needed to speak with you about something," Tygra stated, as he observed the blue liquid.

"Ah I see.. well I'll make sure I talk to him then," She replied, she had been hoping for a chance to get out of the Cat's Lair, for a day break from running from Liono all the time.

"Alright then," Tygra muttered, now captivated by his research, "you go ahead on to bed Kagome, get a goods night sleep."

"Ahhh... hm.. very well, I'll talk to you tomorrow before you leave Tygra, good night," She replied as she walked out of the lab only to come face to face with the object of her avoidance, Liono.

"Kagome," Liono started, his deep voice sounded a little gruff as he whispered.

"Liono," She replied, slowly trying to inch away, before he quickly reached out and gently gripped her arm.

"Why have you been avoiding me," He continued, and there it was, the six words she so desperately avoided, the question she wasn't sure she had an answer too.

"I.. I don't know," She mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know, I mean you kissed me and then you just flew off, and I haven't had a chance to talk to you in three weeks, I just want to know why. Was I that bad?" He questioned, grasping her other arm with his free hand.

"No.. no.. you weren't bad at all. I just.. I don't know. Just, please let me go.. let me go," She spoke her voice quivering as she shook herself free of his grasp and ran down the hallway.

"Wait.. Kagome!" He called after her, but she was already down the hall and locked in her room.

(border)

 _Dark clouds loomed over head in the barren forest, the trees stripped of their leaves, bushes and shrubbery were covered webs, and the ground was muddy. Kagome shuddered as a cold wind blew past her, the dead canopy of the forest groaning above her. Tentatively she began to walk forward, looking about anxiously, as she entered a small clearing._

 _The clearing was empty for the most part, save for a single structure that stood in its center. It was short and square in shape, made of a rotted dark gray wood._

 _"The well," She whispered to her self, as she slowly stepped out from the line of dead trees, small droplets of rain beginning to fall. Coming to a stand before the rotted well, she looked over the edge down in its dark depths. Bracing her self against the edge she leaned over, looking deeper into the well trying to see the bottom, but all that greeted her was a soft pink glow floating in the darkness._

 _"_   
_  
**RUN**   
_   
_," Inuyasha's voice rung in her ears, startling her._

 _Jumping back from the well she shrieked, as the pink light flew upward, now floating just above the well, it was the jewel. Suddenly the once innocent pink light seemed much more ominous._

 _"_   
_  
**RUN KAGOME**   
_   
_," It was Sango's voice this time._

 _The pink light of the jewel began to darken in color the once vibrant shade of light becoming a deep scarlet._

 _"...No," Kagome took a step back as the scarlet light grew, before turning and running as fast as she could, pumping her legs as she darted into the dead forest, mud splattering against her white dress as she ran._

 _"_   
_  
**This way**   
_   
_," now it was Shippou, a soft breeze blowing to her right._

 _Turning with the breeze she continued, looking back over her shoulder to see the jewel flying_   
_after her._

 _"_   
_  
**Jump**   
_   
_," Miroku's voice caught her attention in time for her to turn and jump over a fallen log._

 _"_   
_  
**Keep running**   
_   
_," it was Kouga's voice next._

 _"_   
_  
**You're almost there**   
_   
_," then Sesshoumaru._

 _Ahead of her she could see a bridge, surrounded in mist, two large glowing red eyes hovering high above it, through the mist she could see the faint out line of the Cat's Lair. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she ran, but it was a little so for excitement as she noticed out of the corner of her eye a glowing white dust. Looking down she see her hand fading into nothing._

 _"No. no. NO," She cried out, "Not again! I don't want to be alone! Not again!"_

(border)

Liono woke with a start at the sound of a deafening scream, not bothering in to put on any cloths save for his skin colored briefs(1), he slammed on the button to open his bedroom door and raced out and down the hallway. Apparently the others had heard it as well, since they were all racing down the hallway behind him.

As he rounded the corner to the hallway that lead to Kagome's room he stopped when he saw her racing towards him. Tears staining her face as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight.

"Ah Kagome, shh, its okay, everything is fine now. What is wrong," Liono questioned, as he sank down to the floor as Kagome did the same, all the while sobbing against his chest.

"I _hic_ don't want to go back," She cried,"I don't want to be alone again."

"What are you talking about Kagome, you aren't going anywhere," Liono whispered softly to her, lightly petting her black tresses with one hand as his other held her close.

"The jewel, I.. my dream... please Liono. Don't let it take me back.. please," Kagome pleaded, her voice shaky and filled with fear.

"You're going to be fine... I won't let anything happen to you," He promised her, whisking her up into his arms, Liono walked at a brisk pace down the hallway, rounding the corner to find the other ThunderCats standing there. They hadn't bothered to help console her, merely watching the interaction between the two from around corner.

"What," Liono's voice was deep and somewhat harsh, a firm scowl set upon his features as Kagome cried against his chest.

Cheetara was the first to speak up as well as the last, voicing her concern only to have Liono state that Kagome would be sleeping in his room, and that someone (he didn't exactly specify who) should retrieve the jewel from her room and take it to the vault where the Sword of Omens was kept for safe keeping.

"Well that was kinda scary," WileyKat spoke up, once Liono was out of site, "I didn't know he could scowl like that... or at all even."

Once inside his room Liono, gently laid Kagome down on his bed, her tears and sobs had been replaced by soft whimpers as she reached up and placed an iron like grip on his arm. Liono gave her a soft smile as he pulled the covers over her and climbed onto the bed next to her, pulling her close to his side, the soft blankets being the only thing separating them.

"Everything will be okay Kagome, I won't let anything take you away from us.. me.."

(border)

The next morning Kagome woke up, not bothering to open her eyes but instead snuggling into the source of warm next to her. Pressing her face up against it she sighed softly, curling her body as she felt the large warmth encompass her, holding her tight as a soft heart beat thumped against her ear.

"Good morning, Kagome," a deep voice rumbled above her, causing her to realize where exactly she was.

With a high pitch "eep" she shot up in the bed, the covers sliding down her body, revealing her light blue nighty. With wide eyes she looked up as Liono sat up next to her, lightly grasping her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay," His voice sent a shiver up her spine, causing an unfamiliar warmth to fill her chest.

"Yes... yes.. I'm fine," Kagome whispered back, taking a slow deliberate breath as the memories of last night came back to her, the dream, the hallway, and settling into his bed for the night.

They sat there in silence for a short while, Kagome leaning forward against Liono's chest as he held her close rubbing soft circles into her back as she inhaled and exhaled soft shaky breaths. After a short moment she pulled back in his arms, looking up at him with awe and gratitude and something else. He didn't bother to dwell on it though as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down, slanting her lips against his.

Giving a soft groan against her lips, he pulled her tighter against himself, her curves molding against his muscled body. Tangling one hand in her hair, he kissed her back passionately, his tongue peeking out to lap at her lips, begging for entrance, which she readily gave. Their tongues meeting in a gentle embrace, there was no battle for dominance, there was no submission and allowing one to plunder the others mouth. Their was only equality, kindness, passion, and... love.

Pulling back suddenly Kagome looked up at Liono with glazed eyes, her mouth slightly open with awe, with her full red lips practically begging to be kissed again. But he didn't kiss her, instead he smiled down at her.

"Are you going to run away from me for another three weeks," He asked with a slight chuckle, causing her to blush.

"Ah.. No, I won't ever run from you again," Kagome replied, burying her face in his chest.

"Good... now can you tell me what happened last night," Liono spoke, taking on a more serious note.

"... I had a nightmare, I dreamed that I was being sealed away again, that I would be all alone again," She replied, her voice was little more then an audible whisper, "But I'm fine now... but last night... the only thing I was thinking of, was you."

"Kagome..."

"I could only think of how I was never going to see you again, to never be able to... to kiss you again, and it was then I realized... I don't want to lose you," Kagome continued.

"Kagome, I-," Liono tried to speak but she silenced him by placing her finger to his lips.

"I'm not done yet. Now as I was saying, you've given me so much, a new home in this.. well totally different world, a new family, and all I've done is run away from you," She spoke, and before she could continue, Liono silenced her with another kiss.

"I love you," He whispered softly against her lips, his deep topaz eyes locking hers in a deep gaze.

"Liono-"

"I've loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you, and I want you to stay with me, for forever and always. And I'll do anything to protect you, to keep you," Liono whispered into her ear.

"Aishiteru, Liono," She whispered, kissing his cheek and pulling him down on the bed with her, laying her head on the pillow as she gazed at him, reaching up and running a hand through his fiery bed head.

"Aishiteru?"

"I. Love. You," Kagome replied, smiling brightly as she watched his face light up with glee, then giving a soft eep of surprise as he suddenly heaved his body forward, tackling her and pinning her body beneath him.

"I have something for you," He spoke, reaching over to his night stand and sliding open the drawer, then pulling out a silver necklace with the red insignia of the Thundercats attached to it, and dangling it before her, "will you be _**my**_ lady, Kagome?"

"Only if you'll have me, Liono," She replied, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Then it's settled, You are now Kagome of the Thundercats, _**my**_ Kagome," Liono stated, as he swooped down and captured her lips once more.

"Your Kagome," She whispered back once the kiss was broken.

(border)

Itoma: So I'm rather fond of this story and REALLY fond of this pairing... not to mention Kagome being paired with other ThunderCats, like Tygra.. or Bengali.. maybe even Panthro.. or an Older Wilykat. Also I'm not sure if this is the first crossover between these to series but if it is then YAY.. if not oh well. XD

ALSO I couldn't decide weather or not I should add a lemon to this... but this is it for now. If anyone of you would like to see a lemon just let me know in a review or something and I'll get my creativity going again. Heck I'll add one later anyways but for now this is all you guys are getting. XD


	2. Love is an Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome reflects on her relationship with her lover.

Kagome sighed deeply as she rolled over in bed, cracking open one eye to see a stream of light filtering through the dark blue curtains over the window. Taking a few moments to just stare at nothing in particular in her new room, she let out a soft yawn before sliding out of the silky blue covers of her bed, taking care not to disturb the red haired individual with whom she had shared the bed with as she did so.

“Oooooh... that's a wonderful feeling,” she groaned quietly to her self, as her feet touched the cool floor. Placing a hand on her hip as she slowly hobbled over to the bathroom and began to run the bath. Grabbing a few bottles from the shelf she dumped some of the contents of each into the slowly filling tub, smiling widely as bubbles began to froth and cover the water.

Leaning back she looked into the bedroom to see her sleeping partner had yet to wake although he had seemed to have taken her pillow hostage after she had left, with his arms wrapped around it and his face buried in the soft mass, she could hear him purring contently from the bathroom.

Turning her attention back to the tub, she quickly discarded the lacy white nightie she had worn to bed, turned off the water, and sank herself into the bubbly bath.

She gave a long wistful sigh as she felt the hot water envelope her. The dull pain in her sore hips slowly fading away as she relaxed. As memories of the previous night flooded her mind.

_“Mine... all mine...” a deep voice rumbled in her ear._

She gave a delighted shiver at the thought, before dipping under the water to wet her hair.

_“_ _Nothing_ _can_ _take_ _you_ _from_ _me,_ _”_ _The_ _voice_ _rumbled_ _again_ _before_ _she_ _felt_ _a_ _soft_ _nip_ _upon_ _her_ _ear_ _lobe._

With a soft gasp she came up for air, wiping the water and soap from her eyes, before turning to glare at the bathroom door.

_“_ _You_ _belong_ _to_ _me,_ _my_ _love._ _To_ _have_ _and_ _hold..._ _for_ _always_ _and_ _forever,_ _”_ _She_ _heard_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _the_ _golden_ _eyes_ _boring_ _down_ _on_ _her._

She felt a familiar need growing in her nether regions, as she gripped the sides of the tub and lifted her self out of it.

“Who knew my first night of glorious sex would turn me into an addict,” she softly grumbled as she grabbed a towel and dried her self before marching back into the bedroom and throwing herself back on the bed.

She smiled broadly as she looked down to see one golden eye peaking up at her.

“Lion-Oooo,” She spoke sensually, letting his name roll off her lips, as she leaned down and kissed his forehead and cheek.

“Either I've become charming enough to lure angels into my bed or I've died and gone to heaven,” Lion-O murmured in return, as he sat up in bed and quickly went about capturing her lips, cradling her head with both hands as he savored her soft lips against his own.

“Neither, you lord of the cheese,” She whispered against his lips as they broke the kiss.

“Besides, after the wicked things you've done with me those golden gates wouldn't dare open up for me,” Kagome commented as her smile became a cheeky grin.

“Wicked?! I've done nothing wicked to you,” He stated in mock outrage, throwing his hands up in the air, “unless you count spending hours upon hours making sweet love to you as wicked that is.”

“Oh it was very wicked... in fact I believe I have our one-way tickets to the nether realm right here,” She stated cheerfully as she took his large hand and placed it upon her breast.

He growled softly in response, gently rubbing and groping her as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him on the bed.

“Now when did you become so playful, Love,” He grumbled into her ear.

“When I realized you would never let me go, never let anything take me away, my handsome lord,” the timeless priestess whispered back, as she kept her hand over the one on her breast.

“And when did you realize this,” He asked.

“The first time you made love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So I know its not much... and I don't find my self adding onto this anytime soon.. but I managed to get this down.. I figured I owed you all this much for reading my stories and putting up with my random posting times. So here is this little snippet for you all of what may or may not come... I need to find some more inspiration to write my stories because its takes forever for me to write something.


End file.
